


Billionaire and the Baby

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kiki and this picture http://lapetitekiki.amiss.org/billionairebaby.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billionaire and the Baby

## Billionaire and the Baby

by Peach

[]()

* * *

Billionaire and the Baby 

For Kiki and this picture <http://lapetitekiki.amiss.org/billionairebaby.htm>

Clark and Lex had been rebuilding their friendship since the death of Lex's wife. Miranda had died in childbirth, leaving Lex with a daughter to rear alone and taking one more person he loved from him. 

Many would doubt that Lex loved her. She had been the latest in a long line of brunettes with slender figures, generous lips, and green eyes. Lex and Clark were probably the only two people on the planet who knew them both who failed to see the 'Similar Features' vibe. 

All Clark had known was he watched the way Lex held the baby during the memorial and at the graveside, amazed at the adoration he saw in the man's eyes when he looked at the girl. Martha Kent had offered to take the baby at the reception afterward but Lex had refused. When the child became fussy, he'd walked out on his guests. Martha had moved into the void and the servants never questioned her right to do so. 

Clark had gone in search of Lex as Martha began gracefully shooing out the freeloaders. He'd found him lying on his big bed with the baby sleeping in the curve of his body. Clark smiled softly as he watched them sleep. 

He floated over to the bed and pulled the covers up over them. He rubbed the sleeping child's cheek gently with the tip of his fingers. Already he could see that she would take after her Dad, in more than just the red of her hair. 

He'd gone back downstairs to find his mother with her sleeves rolled up, a trash bag in one hand as she began collecting the detritus from the reception. Clark joined her in her endeavors. They sent the staff home and completed the clean up on their own. Then Martha found a guest room and went to bed. 

Clark carried a comfortable chair near Lex's bed and watched over him and Lena as they slept. He must have dozed himself, because he woke to sounds of a baby crying. He watched as Lex moved around the room. Lena was changed in record time and then Lex lifted her to cuddle her close. 

"Hush little baby don't say a word Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird." Lex's singing voice was pleasant and the baby looked up at her dad and began to calm. He smiled at Clark as he started from the room. Clark followed him down to the kitchen. 

Martha was at the stove, cooking. She grinned at them as they entered the room. Lex moved to the refrigerator. He took a bottle out and headed toward the microwave, a few seconds later he sat at the table to feed his daughter. 

"You two didn't have to stay last night, but thanks. It's nice to wake up with you here." 

"I imagine the place is a bit lonely now." Martha said. 

"Not as much as it could be. Lena is a great comfort. I look at her and know I'm not alone." 

"You should know you aren't alone. You never had to be." Clark blurted and then blushed. 

"Well, you know most girls never really leave their daddy." Martha teased gently, giving Clark time to recover. 

"I hope you're right, Martha. It seems like the only ones who stay are the ones who want to hurt me." 

Clark knelt next to Lex's chair. He touched Lex's cheek. "I'm sorry, Lex. I hope you can find it in your heart to give me another chance." 

Lex looked up into Clark's eyes. Neither of them moved for a long minute. Then Lex nodded. It felt like coming home at last. 

* * *

Over the course of the next few months, Lex called Clark whenever he felt alone. Lena was his life, but she wasn't much on conversation when he was missing Miranda. The phone calls, morphed into lunches, the lunches to dinners until one night Clark didn't go home. The next morning he heard Lena wake before she yelled and Lex found them at the breakfast table together. 

It had scared Lex so badly that he tried to call a halt to the budding relationship. Clark would have none of that. He began to stalk Lex in the most benign way possible. As Lex's efforts to avoid him became more pronounced Clark began just showing up. The help had been ordered to keep him out and Clark wouldn't reveal his powers to get past them. 

But one evening as he checked Lex's office, he noticed that he was alone. So Clark sped up the stairs and entered the outer office. He stood in the doorway, a big grin on his face as he watched Lena tug on Lex's collar as he talked on the phone. 

His voice sounded a bit irritated even as he smiled his most beautiful smile at his daughter. 

"Martha, I don't think that's a good idea. /// Yes, I know. /// "You're trying to bribe me now. /// No, Lena hasn't seen a cow up close and personal. /// You know how hard it is for me to say no to you, don't you? /// All right, all right! We'll come for the weekend. Although, you might wish we hadn't. The princess expects everything to go her way. /// Yes, ma'am, I'll see you Friday night." 

Clark watched as Lex closed his cell and dropped it on his desk. He kissed the tip of Lena's nose and sighed. "You're godmother is one pushy broad, Lena. And it's a damn good thing you aren't old enough to repeat that." 

"She's not but I am." 

Lex turned quickly and smiled before he started to shut down again. Lena held out her hands toward Clark and spoke her first word. "Glark!" 

Lex looked at her as if she were a traitor for about two seconds as Clark rushed toward them. She grabbed at Clark with one hand, holding her Dad with the other. She pulled at them until they were only a few inches apart and smiled. 

"Da, Glark." 

Then she planted wet sloppy kisses on their faces. Clark laughed with delight and then leaned forward to kiss Lex, while Lena giggled. 

"Your daughter approves, Lex. So does my Mom. Don't you think it's time for you to give in?" 

"Give in?" 

"Make an honest man of me, Lex. Before Lois does." 

"Has she been hitting on you?" 

"Not me, actually." 

"Well she can't have him either." 

Clark chuckled and pressed another kiss on Lex's mouth. "You don't know how glad I am that you feel that way." 

"Shut up, Clark and take us home." 

Lena showed no fear during their flight. Actually, she giggled with delight as she pointed to the stars and bright lights of the city. 

The next morning when Lex found Clark feeding his daughter, he didn't panic. He simply kissed them both good morning and headed for the coffee. His fear of being left alone melted away by a Smallville farm boy and Metropolis' super hero. 

Clark could hardly wait for Friday when he could tell his Mom that he was finally getting married and if she were lucky, she might get even more grandkids. 

The end. 


End file.
